The Day Zi Spun Around More Than Once
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: ##LAST CHAPTER UP/CREDITS UP!!!!## BRAD/NAOMI Brad dies! Naomi fights with her feelings. Stupid title, might change. Sad. FLAMES WELCOME!
1. The Shadow Fox Meets Its Match

**Shadowwolf:**  I know, I know, I'm starting another story even though I have two in progress already.  It's just that I had trouble sleeping one night, and it came to me.  I had to write it before I lost it.

**Leena:**  *scanning chapter* Too bad you didn't lose it.

**Shadowwolf:**  *clears throat* Anyways, FLAMES ACCEPTED!  I don't know if I was thinking strait at the time, so it could be really dumb.

**Bit:**  *scanning chapter* You're telling me.

**Shadowwolf:**  I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the nice people reading this.

**Bit:**  Sorry.  *Brad walks in* Hey Brad!

**Shadowwolf:**  No!  Don't!

**Bit:**  You should read this.  *hands paper to Brad*

**Brad:**  *scans* I die?

**Shadowwolf:**  *disappointed* Yeah…

**Brad:**  *scans more* Naomi…what?

**Shadowwolf:**  Now Brad be careful, don't read any more.  I don't want you to pass out again…

**Brad:**  *scans* O_O *passes out*

**Leena:**  Too late. *sigh*

**Shadowwolf:**  Anyways, disclaimer.  I do NOT own Zoids, the characters, or anything but the plot.  Don't sue.

**Leena:**  *walks over to Brad* Hmm. *pokes Brad, he falls over*

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, it might be stupid, but please enjoy anyway.  Go ahead, let the flaming begin!

THE DAY ZI SPUN AROUND MORE THAN ONCE CH 1,

THE SHADOW FOX MEETS ITS MATCH 

            "The area within an 8 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield.  Only warriors and personnel are allowed in this zone.  All others must leave at once.  Scanning…battlefield set up.  The Blitz Team versus the Flugel Team.  Battle mode 0988.  Ready, fight!" The judged started the battle.

            "Let's go Liger!" Bit yelled as he and the Liger Zero charged at Leon.

            "Come on Blade Liger, let's do it!" Leon shouted as he and the Blade Liger charged at Bit.  The two Liger types crashed together, creating a loud metal crunching sound.  They landed together, a big pile of hot metal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "How ya been Naomi?" Brad asked as he looked around for her.

            "Just fine," Naomi said as she lined up her sights on him.  A huge black cylinder plummeted from the sky.  It crushed the judge and both teams stopped in their tracks.

            "Not the Backdraft again," Bit whined as the Dark Judge appeared.

            "This battle has been taken over by the Backdraft Group," he said, "prepare to meet your toughest opponent."  A black Whale Shark blocked out the sun and opened its mouth.  There was a movement inside, as a Zoid prepared to launch.

            "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr.Layon laughed evilly at Dr.Toros.  

"You better launch Leena," Doc sighed.

"Right!" She answered and ran towards the hangar.

"You stole my Shadow Fox, and now not only will you pay, but you'll test out my new Zoid."  As he finished, there was a fox sound, like that made by the Shadow Fox, but this one was deeper.  A Shadow Fox seemingly identical to Brad's landed in front of Liger.  As the Whale King flew over, allowing the sun to shine, differences were noticed.  This one was the same height, length, and width, but the colors were different.  It had a brick red body, with black highlights (like the yellow on Brad's).  Its cockpit glass was black tinted and its eyes were a bright green.  Brad's Shadow Fox growled fiercely.

            "This is my new Shadow Fox X.  It is faster, has better defense capabilities, and it's more powerful," Dr.Layon briefly described his latest creation.

            "So, you want to put it up against the original?" Brad asked in a cocky tone.  "What do you think of that wanna-be, Fox?"  The Shadow Fox snarled and stared into the eyes of the SFX.  "My thoughts exactly," Brad said as he and the Shadow Fox moved toward the opponent.

            "Wait, Brad!" Jamie warned from the Hovercargo, "This thing has many hidden features that aren't recognized by our databank.  He's definitely dangerous."

            "Why do you always bust in on our battles?" Leon stared up at the circling Whale King.

            "I'm sick of you, you're just a larger kind of cockroaches.  That's all you are.  Lousy street criminals with money and support.  You make me sick."  Naomi said while sliding back into the main cockpit.

            "Brad, we aren't going to let you take him on alone," Bit said.  Leon, Leena, and Naomi all nodded.

            "We're definitely with you on this one," Leon agreed.

            "Alright, alright, touching," Dr.Layon interrupted, "Brad, do you accept my challenge?  If you don't, your friends will become test dummies." As he finished he laughed evilly.

            "I accept."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Now remember, no interference from you're little friends.  Once we defeat the Shadow Fox, it's Liger's turn," Dr.Layon announced the "rules".

            "Battle mode 0999.  The Shadow Fox X versus the idiot, I mean the Shadow Fox.  Ready…fight!" The Dark Judge started the unsanctioned battle.  The SFX and the Shadow Fox had a stare down.

            "Who are you pilot?  Show yourself!" Brad challenged.

            "Fool!  There is no pilot!  Having one would only hold back the Shadow Fox X's power," Dr.Layon said in a cocky tone.

            "So, no pilot.  What do you think Fox?  Should we aim for the head?"  The Shadow Fox barked its approval.  The SFX charged at Brad.  Calmly, and quickly, Brad and the Shadow Fox jumped to the side.  The SFX turned and fired its Vulcan Laser Gun.  Brad and the Shadow Fox ran and dodged every "bullet".  Brad charged the pilot-less Zoid.

            "Strike, Laser, Claw!" He yelled as the Fox jumped into the air.  Before the Fox made contact, the SFX put up its energy shield.  The Fox crashed into it and fell to the ground.  The SFX landed behind it and turned around.  As it walked closer to Brad, he fired his Vulcan Laser Gun.  The enemy jumped to the side and put its paw on the Shadow Fox's neck.

            "Well, it looks like the battle is over, don't you think Brad?" Dr.Layon taunted from the safety of the Whale King.

            "You don't know me very well, do you?" Brad responded as he fired the VLG at the SFX's neck.  As the attack pierced its neck, it howled in "pain".

"YEAH!" Bit yelled, "One for the home team!"

  As the SFX backed off, the Shadow Fox stood up and deployed a smoke screen.  With the cover of the smoke, Brad ran around behind the Zoid clone.

            "Strike, Laser, Claw!" He yelled as he attempted to strike the copy.  As he passed the SFX, a long, sharp blade came out of its side.  When it came in contact with the Fox, it caused a six foot gouge in the side of Brad's Zoid.

            The Shadow Fox landed, but promptly fell over.  _Come on Brad, you can pull out of this!_  Naomi thought.

            "Now it's over, Brad.  You put up a good fight, but there was no way you could've won," Layon said, proud of his new Zoid.  The SFX walked over to its rival.  It stood over it, showing Brad the underbelly of the monstrous Zoid.  He aimed the VLG at the evil creation's chest.  Predicting Brad's move, the SFX quickly blew off the gun with its own.

"Good try Brad," Layon congratulated him, "now, finish him Shadow Fox X!"  The Zoid re-aimed its gun at the cockpit.  "No!  What are you doing?!  Not there!" Layon tried to stop it.  Brad struggled to get out of the cockpit.  The Fox X fired twice into the cockpit.

            "BRAD!!!!" Naomi shouted uncontrollably.

            "NO!" Bit and Leon shouted while Leena closed her eyes.  Jamie and Doc froze in their seats.  Could he have gotten out in time?

            As the dust, from the force of the blast, cleared, a human figure could be seen.

Bit was infuriated.  So was Leon.  Not planning to, they both charged at the same time, from different directions.  The SFX moved away from the Shadow Fox, trying to avoid Leon.  As Leon missed it, Bit hit it with his Strike Laser Claw.  The Fox X lay on the ground, motionless.  Bit stepped on its head and crushed it, just in case.  When that was over, he jumped out of the cockpit, and ran over to Leon.  He was standing by Brad's body, also motionless.            

            "Is he alright?" Bit asked nervously.  Naomi's red Gun Sniper ran up, followed by Leena's blue one.

            "I don't think so," Leon said.  He checked his pulse.  "He must have jumped out right before or during the blast."  Naomi ran over and put his head in her lap.

            "Brad?" She said softly, holding back tears, "You're gonna be okay."  Brad opened one eye.

            "Naomi?" He said, staring into her magenta eyes for the last time.  His eyes closed and he fell limp.

**Shadowwolf:**  *bursts into tears*

**Leena:**  It's just a story.

**Shadowwolf:**  *crying Anime style*

**Leena:**  *sweatdrop* Okay, I'm thinking she would want me to say, it's sappy and corny, I know.  But if you can, please review.  Remember:  FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

**Shadowwolf:**  *still crying*

**Leena:**  Bit!  Brad!

**Shadowwolf:**  *hears word Brad* *cries harder*

**Leena:**  Guys, she's having a mental breakdown!  Hurry!  Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!

**Shadowwolf:**  *still crying*


	2. Memories

**Shadowwolf:**  *STILL crying* I miss Brad!

**Brad:**  I'm right here.

**Shadowwolf:**  *runs up and hugs Brad* You're alive!!!!!

**Brad:**  Oooookaaay.  I won't ask.

**Leena:**  I know, it's just a story.  You didn't actually die.

**Bit:**  *walks in* What is wrong with Shadowwolf?

**Naomi:**  *walks in* *looks at Shadowwolf hugging Brad*

**Brad:**  *blushing* It's not what it looks like!

**Naomi:**  Sure, let me guess, Shadowwolf read the story and thought you actually died.

**Brad, Bit, & Leena:**  Exactly!

**Naomi:**  You really expect me to believe that?! *storms off*

**Brad:**  *looks down at Shadowwolf, who has made a big wet spot on his shirt* Look what you did!

**Shadowwolf:**  *sniff* You're right, I should have controlled myself.

**Brad:**  No kidding!  Now Naomi's mad at me!

**Shadowwolf:**  Sorry. *Brad storms off after Naomi*

**Bit:**  You got yourself in some good trouble.

**Shadowwolf:**  SHUT UP!! They'll work things out.  I'll make sure of that.  Anyways…disclaimer!  I do NOT own Zoids or the characters.  I do own the plot.  Don't sue.

**Leena:**  Start the story already, it was getting exciting!

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay, okay. *interrupted by Naomi and Brad*

**Naomi:**  SAY IT!

**Brad:**  I LOVE YOU NAOMI!!!!

**Shadowwolf, Leena, & Bit:**  *snickers* *loud uncontrolled laughter*

**Shadowwolf:**  See, I told you they'd work things out!  Enjoy the story!

THE DAY ZI SPUN AROUND MORE THAN ONCE CH 2,

MEMORIES 

            As Naomi held Brad's limp, lifeless body, every moment they had been together flashed before her eyes.  When they first met, how she had shot Leena and him down, and how Bit beat her by fluke.  When he saved her from the Sand Stingrays.  How she called him a coward, and how he had jumped in front of her Gun Sniper with his Command Wolf and gotten hurt because of it.  How she had rapped a bandage around his firm chest, and explained that he might not be a coward.  How Leena did her Wild Weasel attack around them, and how he held her close to his bandaged body.  Many memories in-between.  And finally, how at the Royal Cup they had faced off.  How they ran side by side firing at each other, until the Judge got in the way.  How he had fired that shot through the judge and nailed her.  Then the horrible events of today haunted her.  She saw his handsome blue eyes…

            "Brad?" She finally spoke.  "Brad, come on you big faker!"  _Denial_, she thought, _it has already started._

            "Naomi," Bit started to say, "I'm sure if we get him to the hospital, he'll be fine."  As he finished a loud jet sound filled the air.  They looked up and saw Dr. Layon's Whale King flying away.

            "Bit," Leon said, "let's get moving before it's too late."

            "It already is," Naomi said and checked his pulse, there wasn't one.  "He's dead."

            An ambulance drove up next to them.  Jamie and Doc got out.

            "We called as soon as the Fox X aimed at Brad's cockpit.  Lucky this battle was close to a city," Doc said sadly.  Jamie just stared at Brad.  The EMT's walked over to him with a stretcher.

            "Excuse me," one of them said as he lifted Brad's head off Naomi's lap.  As his head left her lap she burst into tears.  They lifted him up, put him on the stretcher, and put the stretcher in the ambulance.  As they drove off everyone stared at the fading vehicle.  When it disappeared, their eyes shifted to Naomi, who had her head buried in her hands.

            "Let's go," Bit said softly and helped her up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A doctor walked into the waiting room and clasped his hands together.  They watched, waiting for bad news.

            "Well," the doctor said slowly, "we tried several times to start his heart again, but I'm afraid he didn't make it.  Do you know the parents? We'd like to notify them as soon as possible."  Tears slowly ran down Naomi's face and the others looked at their feet.

            "We have no idea who his parents are," Doc said and hung his head lower.  The doctor walked back into the emergency room.  Everyone reluctantly stood up and walked towards the exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Naomi and Leon spent the night in the Hovercargo.  Leon slept on the couch while Naomi slept in Brad's room.  If you could call what she did sleeping.  Everyone was sorrowful the next morning.

            "It sure is different without him around," Bit said as he lifted a coffee cup to his lips.  "This one's for you pal!" He put the edge of the cup on his lips and sipped the coffee quietly.  Naomi walked out, she hadn't even bothered to fix her hair.

            "How are you doing?" Leon asked.  He seemed very concerned.

            "I'm fine," she said, trying to sound normal.

            "We'll go have a proper burial tonight," Doc said, trying not to hurt anyone's feelings.

            "I know just the place," Naomi said, half out in space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Naomi walked into Brad's room and sat on the bed.  As she remembered, she lied down and closed her eyes.  Soon she was replaying the last day in her head, more detailed this time.  She tossed and turned, writhed and began to cry.  It didn't take long for her to roll off the bed onto the floor.  When she hit, she came out of her torture.  Naomi blinked twice and something shiny caught the corner of her eye.  She rolled over and looked under the bed.

            "What's that?" She asked weakly.  There was a knock on the door.

            "Are you okay?  We heard a thud," Leena asked.

            "I'm fine, just fell asleep and rolled off the bed," she half-lied.

            "If you say so," Leena said as she walked off.  Naomi reached under the bed when she was sure Leena was gone.  Her hand grasped a rectangular object with cold metal all around it.  She pulled it toward the light.  As she looked at it she gasped with surprise.  It was a picture.  A picture of her.  She was standing next to her Gun Sniper that had just been defeated.  _How did he get this?_ She wondered.  Suddenly she didn't care.  So he did care about her.  She held the frame tightly and pulled it toward her heart.

**Shadowwolf:**  *starts crying again*

**Leena:**  Not again!

**Brad & Naomi:**  *walk in* *sigh*

**Bit:**  I guess we better finish this for her.

**Leena:**  Let me do it again!  Shadowwolf hopes you enjoyed the story and another chapter is coming soon.  Thanks for reading, and please review!!! ^ ^

**Shadowwolf:**  *sob* *sniff*


	3. The Setting Life Of A Warrior

**Shadowwolf:**  *still crying*

**Brad:**  Don't start that again, and whatever you do, don't hug me!

**Shadowwolf:**  *sniff* You're alive! *calms down* Okay, you're right, I'll just stay in my happy place.

**Brad:**  Happy place?

**Shadowwolf:**  Zoids Zoids Zoids Zoids Zoids…

**Brad:**  Right, hey Naomi!

**Naomi:**  *walks in* What?

**Brad:**  Let's go run in our Zoids or something, Shadowwolf has gone crazy.

**Leena:**  You guys can't just leave like that.

**Brad:**  Why not?  Shadowwolf isn't doing anything.

**Shadowwolf:**  Zoids Zoids Zoids *snort* Brad Zoids Zoids Zoids Zoids…

**Leena:**  I get your point.  Go ahead, Bit and I will finish up here.

**Bit:**  /We/ will?

**Leena:**  Yeah, you can read the disclaimer, and I'll do the other stuff.

**Bit:**  Okay, Shadowwolf does NOT own Zoids or the characters.  She does own the plot.  Don't sue.

**Leena:**  Great job!  We all hope you enjoy this chapter, right Shadowwolf?

**Shadowwolf:**  Zoids Zoids Brad Zoids Brad Zoids Zoids…

**Leena:**  Interesting.  Brad and Zoids are in her happy place.  Hmmmm.  Anyways, please review and enjoy! ^ ^

THE DAY ZI SPUN AROUND MORE THAN ONCE CH 3,

THE SETTING LIFE OF A WARRIOR 

            Tears started to come out of Naomi's magenta eyes, and continued their journey to her cheeks and onto the picture.  She remembered where they sat one day.

## FLASHBACK ##

            Naomi had just had a battle with the Blitz Team and was going to leave when she got an idea.  She didn't know Brad liked her at the time, and she was kind of curious to find out.  Things were hectic at the Hovercargo that night, so she figured he wouldn't refuse her offer.

            "Hey Brad, I was going to go out for a run with my Gun Sniper, want to come?" Naomi asked hoping he would say yes and she could show him her secret getaway.  Brad looked around at the chaos and smiled at her.

            "Sure, where to?"

            "We could just explore."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they ran farther out into the desert Naomi decided to start test 1.  She put her Gun Sniper on full speed and waited to see what Brad would do.

"Oh, you don't want to start that with me," he said as he sped up the Shadow Fox, and easily passed the sluggish Gun Sniper.

They ran side by side for several miles before either one of them spoke.

"I know a cool place to go," Naomi said as she looked at the sky, the sun was starting to get lower.

"Lead the way," Brad answered and fell in behind Naomi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As the sun came close to setting, the two warriors ran up the backside of a cliff and parked their Zoids at the top.  Looking over the edge of the cliff was the perfect view of a sunset.  They jumped out of their Zoids and Naomi grabbed a mat out of her's.  She set it down not too far from the edge and looked at the horizon.  It was time for test 2.

            "Do you want to sit down here to watch?" Naomi asked, trying to sound like normal.  Brad was standing by the Shadow Fox looking at the horizon too.

            "Is there room?" He asked.  She nodded and he walked over and sat next to her.  They sat together and watched the sunset.  She was never sure if he just wanted to get away from the chaos at 'home' and liked sunsets, or if he liked her too.

## END FLASHBACK ##

            She hadn't realized it, but she had cried so much when she remembered, that her shirt was completely soaked.  _I hope no one heard me crying, _she thought.  Naomi picked up the picture and put it back under his bed.  It was his after all.  There was a knock on the door again.

            "Naomi?" It was Doc, "Are you doing okay, we need to know where you want to…have the ceremony."  Naomi wiped her eyes and sniffed.

            "Yeah, can you guys just follow me there?"

            "Sure, do you want to take your Gun Sniper or one of our Zoids?"

            "I'll take mine."

            "Okay, we'll be ready when you are."  He walked off.  _How am I going to dry my clothes?_  She thought.  _They can't see me like this._

            "Oh and Naomi?" Doc was back.  "The doctors gave us this, we think it would be best for you to have it."  He cracked open the door and put his hand through.  His hand was holding Brad's feather necklace.  Naomi started to cry again, but quietly.  She scooted over and Doc handed it to her.

            "I'm sorry," he said as he walked off again.  She held the necklace as though it was her only lifeline.  _He'd want me to have it, right?_  She thought.  _Or am I just fooling myself?_  She put the necklace around her neck and decided that it didn't matter if her shirt was wet.  Naomi walked out and took a deep breath before going to see everyone in the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It wasn't the typical funeral procession that ran through the desert.  In the lead was Naomi and her Gun Sniper, leading the way.  Flying above her was Jamie, the Wild Eagle at this point, in his Raynos.  Following Naomi was Bit and the Liger, towing the Shadow Fox.  Inside the Shadow Fox's cockpit was Brad.  Dressed in his normal clothes and in a makeshift casket, ironically made out of armor that was scavenged from his Command Wolf by Bit.  Following the Shadow Fox was Doc, riding with Leena in her Gun Sniper.  Leon in his Blade Liger followed them.  Everyone was quiet and mournful.  No one spoke, or made a sound on the way there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Eventually the procession got to its destination.  Naomi looked over the edge of the cliff and saw the horizon.  The sun was getting lower in the sky.  It brought back memories of him, the only man she ever loved.  She wasn't one of those girls that obsessed over boys, but there was something different about Brad.  Something that puzzled her.  He almost never showed his feelings, yet he wasn't cold or mean like some emotionless people.

            "So, this is where you want to…" Doc couldn't quite finish his sentence.  Naomi nodded and walked over to a spot near the edge, almost exactly where they had watched the sunset together.  She had been back to this spot many times to think.  She hadn't forgotten where they sat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After a hole was dug and he was placed inside, and buried, everyone said what they wanted and needed to say.

            "We sure will miss you.  The only guy besides Jamie that cared about how much ammo we were using, or money we were spending.  It will be tough without you, but I hope you're happy where you are.  Goodbye Brad."  Bit said sadly and stepped away.  Leena walked up next.

            "You always bugged me about how much ammo I was using, but now whose going to keep from using too much?  It will be very hard without you, and no one could ever replace you."  Leena finished as she started to cry.

            "You were always easy to make strategies for because you'd think before you acted, unlike some people I know, standing next to me.  You were the most careful fighter, and it will be really tough without you."  Jamie was close to crying, he lost one of his best friends, even though they didn't seem like they would be.

            "Well, you can't bug me about getting paid anymore, but I'm not sure that's a good thing.  It was always fun to take money from Bit's paycheck and give it to you.  Who can I give Bit's money to now?  You also gave the Blitz Team one of the coolest Zoids ever, the Shadow Fox.  We appreciate it, and we'll sure miss you."  Doc said sorrowfully.

            "After Bit came along, I only got to fight against you, but while I was on your team, you always helped me when I was in a pinch.  You were a great warrior Brad, and the Blitz Team won't be the same class S team without you."  Leon closed his eyes and bowed his head.  It was Naomi's turn.  Everyone decided to let her be alone to talk to him.

            "What can I say, Brad?" She sat next to him with her wet shirt and his necklace around her neck, "I never got to outright tell you how I feel about you, even though you knew I like you.  I didn't know if you felt the same way until today.  I accidentally found that picture of me standing next to my Gun Sniper, you know, the one under the bed.  I'm glad you care for me, but now we can't be together."  She paused and took a deep breath to stop herself from bursting into tears.  "You'll always be in my heart and mind, but I won't see your beautiful blue eyes ever again, except in pictures." She couldn't help it anymore.  Tears ran free down her face.  "No one can ever, replace you…not for a pilot…or a…a…love…the world will be dark and cold without you, but…I'll visit you often, here in the warmth of the setting sun.  I didn't know if you'd like to…be buried…here but I didn't…know of anywhere else.  I hope you will remember…me…and be…happy…where…you…are…now."  She looked towards the horizon, the sun was starting to set.  Then she looked at Brad's necklace around her neck.  "And I have no…right…to keep this…it belongs to you…and you need…it more than…I."  She took the feather necklace off her neck and looked around for a stick or something.  She suddenly remembered the glass from the Shadow Fox's old cockpit.

When Jamie had replaced the glass and repaired the Fox he gave her a shard of the original glass.  She kept it in her pocket, even though she could have been cut by it easily.  Naomi reached into her pocket and pulled it out.  It had a little of his blood on it, but it was perfect.  She plunged the long thin piece of glass into the ground above Brad.  She kissed the big red diamond bead on his necklace and put it around the glass.  "That kiss is for you…too.  I promise…I'll…be…back……to visit."  She wiped her eyes once and looked out at the horizon again.  Half of the sun was showing.  Naomi watched and thought.  _The sun will set and disappear, like Brad's life, but it will rise again like my love for him._

**Shadowwolf:**  (I can't believe /I/ wrote that!) *big tears* *crying a lot* *crying Anime style*

**Leena:**  That was kind of sad.

**Shadowwolf:**  *crying* *sob*

**Bit:**  Deep.  Kind of corny though.

**Shadowwolf:**  *crying*

**Leena:**  We'd better finish it for her, yet again!  Shadowwolf hopes you enjoyed the last chapter of the story, and hopes you'll review too.  Please review!  Thanks for other reviews.  Thanks for reading! ^ ^

**Shadowwolf:**  *still crying* *crying big* *sniff*


	4. CREDITS

**Shadowwolf:**  I don't own Zoids or the Zoids characters.  I do own the plot.  These are the credits for the sad story thingy.  First of all, I'm sorry if I didn't include anyone, I really am.  I'm also sorry, Brad.  I hope things with you and Naomi are back to normal.

**Brad:**  *looking at Naomi* I told you it was a big misunderstanding.  Thanks Shadowwolf.

**Naomi:**  Sorry I got mad at you guys.

**Shadowwolf:**  That's okay.  Where are the others?

**Bit, Leena, Leon, Doc & Jamie:**  We're here!

**Shadowwolf:**  Great, now I can start.  Let the credits roll!!!

CREDITS

**_Naomi Hunter_**-For being an inspiration in every story I write, and reviewing a lot.  *cheers*

****

**_All reviewers_**-For reviewing!  I couldn't have done it without you! *cheers*

****

**_Dr.Layon_**-For creating that monster of a machine that killed Brad! *silence, cough*

****

**_Shadow Fox X_**-For killing Brad! *silence*

****

**_Naomi_**-For suffering without Brad in your life! *cheers, whistle from Brad*

****

**_Bit, Leena, Jaime, Doc, and Leon!_**-For moving the story along! *cheers*

****

**_The doctors_**-For trying to save Brad! *cheers*

**_Anyone I didn't put down_**-Sorry!  Hope you enjoyed, and thanks! *cheers*

****

**_And finally, Brad!_**-For dying, and making us cry.  Thanks for putting up with me hugging you after some chapters and being cute. ^_- *cheers* *death look from Naomi*

THANKS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
